horror_tv_and_moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alien: el octavo pasajero
Alien: el octavo pasajero (Alien) es una película estadounidense deciencia ficción y terror dirigida por Ridley Scott y estrenada en 1979. Contó con los actores Sigourney Weaver, Tom Skerritt, Veronica Cartwright, Harry Dean Stanton, John Hurt, Ian Holm y Yaphet Kotto. El título de la película hace referencia al antagonista: una agresiva criatura alienígena que acecha a la tripulación de una nave espacial. En principio se pensó que la película sería un fracaso de taquilla y el público la consideraría como «otra cinta de suspense de bajo presupuesto». Su título original era Star Beast —«''Bestia estelar''»— A pesar de ello, Scott persuadió al equipo de producción para que aumentara el presupuesto, al asegurar que la trama tendría un tono más serio. El guionista Dan O'Bannon eligió el nombre definitivo, al optar por uno más simple y pegadizo que el anterior. La banda sonora corrió a cargo de Jerry Goldsmith, cuya composición no agradó en principio a varios de los productores de 20th Century Fox, pero estos preferían su experiencia a la de otros músicos profesionales, en tanto que a Goldsmith no le gustaba la forma en la que el director tomaba las decisiones sobre sus melodías. Tras su estreno, obtuvo críticas positivas de manera general —especialmente respecto a los efectos visuales y la música—, así como un considerable éxito de recaudación en taquilla.9 Recibió un Óscar en la categoría de «Mejores efectos visuales» y tres premios Saturn —uno a la «Mejor película de ciencia ficción», otro a la «Mejor dirección» para Scott y uno más para la «Mejor actriz de reparto» para Cartwright—,11 entre otras nominaciones. La Biblioteca del Congreso de Estados Unidos la incluyó en el Registro Nacional de Cine en 2002 para su preservación histórica, al considerarla una película «cultural, histórica y estéticamente significativa», mientras que, en 2008, el American Film Institute la eligió como la séptima mejor película en el género de la ciencia ficción y la revista británica Empire la consideró como la trigésimo tercera mejor película de todos los tiempos. El éxito de Alien generó una franquicia de novelas, cómics, videojuegos y juguetes, así como tres secuelas —''Aliens'', Alien 3 y Alien Resurrection—,dos crossovers —''Alien vs. Predator'' y Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem— y una cinta relacionada con la trama original, Prometheus. También lanzó la carrera de Weaver al estrellato. Asimismo, sirvió de inspiración para muchas otras obras ficticias e incluso ha generado debates entre académicos sobre el argumento. La serie de videojuegos Metroid y el título Chrono Trigger contienen fuertes referencias a la película,así como otras series de televisión, historietas, libros, disfraces y demás productos relacionados. Varios estudiosos han encontrado ciertos aspectos filosóficos y psicológicos dentro de la atmósfera que presenta la cinta, uno de los cuales radica en el trato humano respecto a otros seres ajenos a su entorno natural, como los androides y los alienígenas, o su contenido sexual, pues de acuerdo a varios escritores, la alusión provocativa en diversas escenas fue «hecha a propósito ... porque queríamos irritar al público». Argumento La nave espacial de transporte comercial U.S.C.S.S. Nostromo regresa a la Tierra proveniente del planeta ficticio Thedus, con un remolque de veinte millones de toneladas de mena. Los siete miembros de su tripulación están en un estado de sueño criogénico. Al recibir una transmisión de origen desconocido, proveniente al parecer de un planetoide cercano, el ordenador central de la nave, «Madre»,Nota 1 despierta a la tripulación. En un principio creen que están en las proximidades de la Tierra, hasta que se percatan de que en realidad se hallan en una región fuera del Sistema Solar. El capitán Dallas les comenta que la computadora cambió el rumbo de la nave para acudir a una transmisión de origen desconocido recibida cada doce segundos, y que Madre identifica como una señal de auxilio. Dallas asume la responsabilidad de investigar dicha transmisión y, con la ayuda del oficial científico Ash, persuade al resto del equipo para que colabore. Gracias a cálculos de trayectoria realizados por la nave, descubren que están en el sistema extrasolar Zeta II Reticuli, en los límites conocidos de astronavegación por los humanos y con rumbo desconocido. Finalmente, la Nostromo llega a la luna de un planeta gigante gaseoso, desconocido y anillado. En él, la tripulación desengancha la Nostromo del remolque y desciende al planetoide, de donde proviene la transmisión; en su aterrizaje, la nave sufre algunos daños. El capitán Dallas, el oficial ejecutivo Kane y la navegante Lambert salen a la superficie del planetoide a investigar el origen de la señal, mientras que la suboficial Ellen Ripley, Ash, y los ingenieros Brett y Parker se quedan en la nave para monitorearlos y hacer reparaciones. Dallas, Kane y Lambert descubren que la señal viene de lo que parece ser una nave espacial alienígena varada desde hace tiempo. Dentro encuentran los restos fosilizados de un gran alienígena sentado en la silla del piloto, con un boquete en su abdomen perforado de adentro hacia afuera. Mientras tanto, Ripley ordena a Madre que realice una minuciosa decodificación binaria de la transmisión, para su correcta reinterpretación y, durante la actividad, se percata de que es una señal de advertencia y no de socorro como les hizo creer la computadora. Dentro de la nave abandonada, Kane descubre una enorme cámara llena de numerosos huevos, uno de los cuales libera una criatura que se adhiere a su casco, rompiendo su visor y dejándolo inconsciente. Dallas y Lambert lo llevan a la Nostromo, donde Ash les permite entrar, a pesar del protocolo de cuarentena propuesto por Ripley. Una vez en el interior de la nave, intentan arrancar a la alimaña del rostro de Kane, pero descubren que su sangre es extremadamente corrosiva. Finalmente, la criatura se desprende por sí sola y cae muerta. Con la nave reparada, la tripulación despega, acopla el remolque y retoma el viaje hacia la Tierra. Kane despierta aparentemente ileso, pero durante una comida antes de entrar en hipersueño comienza a asfixiarse convulsamente hasta que un ser emerge violentamente de su pecho, matándolo y ocultándose en la nave. La tripulación decide no usar armas convencionales ya que la sangre corrosiva de la criatura podría corroer el casco de la nave, por ello la tripulación intenta localizar y capturar al monstruo con sensores de movimiento, armas de electrochoque y lanzallamas. Brett sigue al gato de la tripulación, «Jones», hasta una sala en la que encuentra al engendro ya desarrollado, que lo ataca antes de desaparecer por los conductos de ventilación de la nave. Dallas lo sigue con la intención de forzar al alienígena a entrar en una esclusa donde pueda ser expulsado al espacio, pero el ser le tiende una emboscada y le mata. Lambert implora a la tripulación restante que escapen en una lanzadera, pero Ripley, siguiente al mando, se niega alegando que la lanzadera no podría dar soporte vital a cuatro personas. Tras acceder al ordenador de la nave, Ripley descubre que Ash recibió órdenes de llevar la nave hasta su corporación propietaria con el alienígena dentro, a expensas de lo que le pudiese ocurrir a la tripulación. Ash la ataca, pero Parker interviene y le golpea con un extintor lo que lo decapita y revela a la tripulación que es un androide. Antes de ser incinerado, Ash notifica que los tripulantes restantes no sobrevivirán. Más tarde, éstos idean un plan para activar el sistema de autodestrucción de la Nostromo y escapar en la lanzadera, pero Lambert y Parker son asesinados por la criatura mientras acuden a por los suministros necesarios para la huida. Ripley inicia la secuencia de autodestrucción y se dirige a la nave con Jones, pero el Alien bloquea su camino. Sin éxito, la suboficial intenta abortar la autodestrucción, y vuelve a la compuerta de la lanzadera. Para su alivio, el ser ya no se halla ahí y ésta logra escapar en la cápsula antes de que la Nostromo explote. Mientras se prepara para entrar en hipersueño, Ripley descubre que el monstruo se encuentra con ella en la lanzadera. Tras ponerse un traje espacial, Ripley despresuriza la nave al abrir la escotilla con la intención de expulsar al ser al espacio. Luego lanza un gancho contra la criatura, mandándolo fuera. El cable del mismo atasca la puerta y el alienígena se mantiene sujeto a él tratando de introducirse en la nave por uno de los motores. Ripley activa el motor y el impulsor envía al alienígena al espacio, con lo que finalmente se deshace del xenomorfo. En las escenas finales se la ve entrando en un hipersueño junto con el gato antes de su retorno a la Tierra. Reparto Las audiciones para el reparto de Alien se realizaron en Nueva York y Londres. Con solo siete personajes humanos en la historia, Scott se esforzó en encontrar actores físicamente fuertes, dado el estilo visual que proyectaba para la película.5Contrató a la directora de reparto Mary Selway, con quien había trabajado en The Duellists, para que escogiera al reparto en Reino Unido, mientras Mary Goldberg era la responsable de la misma labor en Estados Unidos. Durante el desarrollo del argumento, O'Bannon diseñó primero a la criatura y dejó a los humanos para después. Junto con Shusett, redactó la trama original de tal manera que todos los papeles fueran interpretados por hombres, pero a la vez quisieron dejar constancia de que «la tripulación fuese unisex y todos sus roles resultaran intercambiables entre hombres y mujeres». Esto dejó a Scott, Selway y Goldberg con la libertad de interpretar a los personajes como quisieran, y así conformaran el reparto acorde a ello. Su intención era que la tripulación de la Nostromo estuviese compuesta de astronautas que colaboraran en un ambiente realista, un concepto conocido como «camioneros espaciales» Scott declaró que dicha idea estuvo parcialmente inspirada en Star Wars, en el aspecto de haberse desviado del futuro utópico que solía representarse en las películas de ciencia ficción de la época. Para ayudar a los actores a prepararse para sus roles, Scott escribió páginas de trasfondo para cada personaje, donde explicó sus historias. Filmó algunos de los ensayos de prueba para capturar la espontaneidad, improvisación y tensiones entre los miembros del reparto, especialmente entre los menos experimentados, como el caso de Weaver. De esta forma, transmitiría estas emociones a las grabaciones, con lo que esperaba darle un tono más convincente a las actuaciones y a la presión sentida por los correspondientes personajes. El crítico de cine Roger Ebert percibió que el elenco estaba integrado por actores que eran mayores de edad en relación a la juventud imperante en el reparto de las cintas de suspenso de ese momento, algo que en su opinión había contribuido a que los personajes resultaran más convincentes para la audiencia: "Ninguno de ellos es particularmente joven. Tom Skerritt, el capitán, tenía 46; Hurt tenía 39 pero parecía mayor; Holm tenía 48; Stanton 53, Yaphet Kotto 42; y sólo Cartwright y Weaver, con 29 y 30 años, se hallaban en la edad promedio de los personajes de películas de suspense. Algunas películas de acción recientes tienen improbablemente jóvenes actores como protagonistas o secundarios, pero por mostrarlos mayores, Alien logra una cierta textura sin llamar la atención: estos no son aventureros, son trabajadores, contratados por una compañía para llevar veinte millones de toneladas de mineral a la Tierra" David McIntee, autor de Beautiful Monsters: The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to the Alien and Predator Films, elogió las actuaciones y la caracterización de la película. Señaló que parte de su eficacia para aterrar a los espectadores «proviene del hecho de que todos pueden identificarse con los personajes... Todos a bordo de la Nostromo son normales, cotidianos, igual que el resto de nosotros. Sólo que viven y trabajan en el futuro» Producción Conceptos, ideas originales y redacción del guion Mientras estudiaba cine en la Universidad del Sur de California, Dan O'Bannon realizó un largometraje de ciencia ficción y comedia, con el director John Carpenter y el artista conceptual Ron Cobb, titulado Dark Star.36 La película presentaba a un alienígena, creado con una pelota de playa pintada con aerosol. Esta experiencia hizo que O'Bannon «]quisiera] hacer un extraterrestre que sí luciera "realista"». Un par de años más tarde, comenzó a trabajar en una historia similar pero con un mayor enfoque en el terror y suspenso: «Sabía que quería hacer una película de miedo acerca de una nave espacial con un pequeño número de astronautas», por lo que después remarcó que «Dark Star es más una película de terror que da risa». Ronald Shusett, mientras tanto, estaba trabajando en una versión que en lo sucesivo se volvería Total Recall. Impresionado por Dark Star, contactó a O'Bannon y ambos comenzaron a trabajar en dichos proyectos, comenzando primero con la película de O'Bannon, ya que pensaban que esta podría ser la menos costosa para producir. O'Bannon escribió veintinueve páginas de un guion llamado Memory, en donde resumía lo que serían las primeras escenas del filme: un grupo de astronautas despiertan al saber que su viaje ha sido interrumpido debido a una señal proveniente de un misterioso planeta. Investigan lo sucedido y deciden aterrizar en su superficie. Sin embargo, el guionista aún no tenía una idea clara del rol que asumiría el alienígena en la historia. En 1975 Alejandro Jodorowsky viaja a California y contacta con O'Bannon al que recluta como responsable de efectos especiales de su nuevo proyecto: una adaptación cinematográfica de la novela de ciencia ficción "Dunne". Este acepta de inmediato y se muda a París donde vive seis meses entregado en cuerpo y alma a su nueva tarea. Finalmente, pese al impecable trabajo de preproducción que incluía el storyboard de Moebius y la participación en el proyecto de artistas como Salvador Dalí, Orson Welles o Mick Jagger, la película no encuentra financiación en Hollywood y la empresa se abandona. O'Bannon y los responsables del film quedan desolados. Aunque la cintafracasó, esto le permitió conocer a un gran número de artistas, que le dieron ideas nuevas para su historia de ciencia ficción, como Chris Foss, H. R. Giger, y Jean «Moebius» Giraud. Se mostró impresionado por las carátulas de los libros de ficción que tenía Foss, y consideraba el trabajo de Giger como «perturbador»: «Sus pinturas tuvieron un profundo impacto en mí. Nunca había visto nada tan horrible y al mismo tiempo tan hermoso como sus trabajos. Y acabé escribiendo un guion acerca del monstruo de Giger». Después de que el proyecto sobre Dune terminara, regresó a losLos Ángeles a vivir con Shusett, y ambos retomaron el escrito de Memory. Shusett le sugirió que usara alguna de las ideas que sus otros filmes ofrecían, como la infiltración de unos gremlins a un bombardero B-17 durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y que lo mezclara con la idea de la nave espacial en la segunda mitad del argumento. El título provisional del proyecto era Star Beast, pero a O'Bannon no le convencía, así que lo cambió por''Alien'' después de que notó que esa palabra tendía a repetirse muchas veces en el guion. A ambos les gustó la sencillez del título y la connotación que implicaba, al poder usarse como sustantivo y como adjetivo. A Shusett se le ocurrió la idea de que uno de los tripulantes tuviera implantado un embrión alienígena en su estómago, el cual cuando estuviera maduro saldría violentamente al exterior, al sentir que sería un interesante hilo argumental, por medio del cual se explicaría cómo la criatura extraterrestre se infiltra en la nave Mientras escribía el libreto, O'Bannon se inspiró en anteriores trabajos de ciencia ficción y terror. En alguna ocasión mencionó: «Yo no le robé Alien a nadie. ¡Yo se lo robé a todos!». The Thing from Another World (1951) dio origen a la idea de un hombre que es perseguido por un monstruo alienígena asesino a través de un entorno claustrofóbico. Forbidden Planet (1956) le hizo pensar en una nave a la que se le advierte de no aterrizar sobre un planeta, y debido a la negligencia de los tripulantes, estos son asesinados uno por uno por un extraño ser, después de hacer caso omiso del mensaje recibido. En Terror en el espacio (1965) se muestra una escena en la que los héroes encuentran un singular esqueletoperteneciente a un alienígena gigante; esto ayudó a vislumbrar la secuencia donde los pasajeros del Nostromo encuentran un cadáver extraterrestre dentro de una nave estrellada. O'Bannon también mencionó la influencia de «Junkyard» (1953), una historia corta escrita por Clifford D. Simak, en donde el personal de la nave aterriza en un asteroide, y en él se encuentran con una cámara llena de huevos. Igualmente añadió a Strange Relations, escrito por Philip José Farmer(1960), como fuente de inspiración, ya que en dicha obra se menciona el ciclo reproductivo de los alien, aparte de varias historietas de la marca EC Comics que contienen géneros de terror, y en cuyas tramas se cuenta la manera en la que ciertos monstruos se comían a todos los humanos que se cruzaban en sus caminos. Con cerca de un 85% del argumento terminado, Shusett y O'Bannon presentaron su trabajo inicial a diversos estudios de grabación, promocionándolo como una versión de «''Tiburón'' en el espacio». Estaban a punto de firmar un acuerdo con el estudio de Roger Corman, cuando un amigo de ellos les ofreció buscar un contrato mejor. Enviaron el guion a Walter Hill, David Giler y Gordon Carroll, quienes habían formado una compañía de producción llamada Brandywine, la cual tenía contactos con Fox. O'Bannon y Shusett firmaron un acuerdo con Brandywine, pero Hill y Giler no estaban de acuerdo con el escrito y le hicieron numerosos cambios y revisiones. Esto causó una cierta tensión con O'Bannon y Shusett, pues Hill y Giler tenían muy poca experiencia con la ciencia ficción, y de acuerdo con Shusett: «No fueron buenos al tratar de mejorarlo, o al menos de hacerlo aún más peor». O'Bannon creyó que estaban intentando arreglarlo de tal modo que quitaran su nombre del guion, con el fin de declararlo como propiedad de ellos. Hill y Giler, sin embargo, añadieron ciertos elementos importantes a la historia, como la inclusión del androide Ash, a pesar de que O'Bannon sentía que era una subtrama innecesaria, pero para Shusett esto resultaba diferente, pues en su opinión era «una de las mejores cosas de la película ... El escenario y la idea entera eran totalmente de ellos». Hill y Giler escribieron ocho diferentes esbozos del guion, la mayoría enfocados en la trama de Ash, y añadieron un diálogo más natural, además de enfatizar ciertos segmentos de las escenas relacionadas con el planeta alienígena. A pesar de la cantidad de revisiones hechas, Fox no estaba del todo convencida de financiar una película de ciencia ficción. Sin embargo, después del éxito de Star Wars: A New Hope, en 1977, el interés del estudio por dicho género aumentó considerablemente. De acuerdo con Carroll: «Cuando Star Wars salió y se convirtió en el éxito que fue, la ciencia ficción de repente se volvió el género más popular». O'Bannon subrayó lo anterior al decir: «ellos querían seguir a éxito de Star Wars, y lo querían hacer rápido; en ese entonces el único guion que tenían sobre naves espaciales sobre su escritorio era el de Alien». Alien comenzó con un presupuesto inicial de 4,2 millones USD, con lo que Fox dio luz verde para comenzar la producción Dirección O'Bannon pensó en un inicio que él se encargaría de la dirección de Alien, pero Fox le preguntó a Hill si deseaba el puesto. Este se negó debido al compromiso que tenía con otras películas, además de que no estaba muy de acuerdo con el nivel de efectos visuales que se requerían para hacer el filme en ese entonces. Otros nombres que consideraron para dirigir el proyecto fueron Peter Yates, Jack Clayton y Robert Aldrich, pero O'Bannon, Shusett y el equipo de Brandywine sentían que ellos no tomarían tan en serio la película y la tratarían como una cinta de monstruos de bajo presupuesto. Giler, Hill y Carroll se habían impresionado por la película debut de Ridley Scott, The Duellists (1977), y le hicieron una propuesta para que dirigiera Alien, con lo que al poco tiempo Scott aceptó. Este último creó un guion gráfico detallado cuando se encontraba en Londres, el cual impresionó lo suficiente a Fox como para duplicar el presupuesto inicial de 4,2 millones a 8,4 millones USD —algunas fuentes aseguran que la cifra final oficial fue de 11 millones USD, pero otras ofrecen números distintos. Weaver aseguraba que el dinero invertido había sido de 14 millones, en tanto que Scott, Powell y Skerrit, decían que se acercaba más a 8,4 millones—. Sus guiones gráficos incluían el diseño de la nave y de los trajes espaciales, los cuales se asemejaban a los filmes 2001: A Space Odyssey y Star Wars. Asimismo, estaba entusiasmado en enfatizar el terror dentro del filme en vez de mostrarlo como una fantasía, describiéndolo como «la The Texas Chain Saw Massacre de la ciencia ficción» O'Bannon le mostró a Scott algunos trabajos artísticos de H. R. Giger. Ambos sintieron que, por ejemplo, su ilustración Necronom IV era el tipo de representación visual que deseaban incluir para el antagonista principal, y comenzaron a preguntarle al estudio si podían contratarlo como diseñador. Fox en un inicio consideró el trabajo de Giger como «muy tétrico y cadavérico» para la audiencia en general, pero el equipo de Brandywine se mostró persistente y al final lo contrataron. De acuerdo con Gordon Carroll: «Desde el primer segundo que Ridley vio el trabajo de Giger, sabía que el principal y más grande problema, incluso tal vez la mayor de todas las dificultades técnicas de la película, había sido solucionado».3 Scott voló hasta Zürich para conocer a Giger y pedirle que trabajara en todos los aspectos del Alien y los escenarios, incluidos la superficie del planetoide, la nave abandonada y las cuatro formas del ciclo vital del Alien, desde su forma embrionaria hasta su etapa adulta. O'Bannon trajo a los artistas Ron Cobb y Chris Foss (con quienes había trabajado en Dark Star y Dune, respectivamente) para que trabajaran en los diseños de los dispositivos humanos, como la nave y los trajes espaciales. Cobb creó cientos de visualizaciones sobre el exterior e interior de la nave, con lo que podía adaptar muchos conceptos y usar nombres distintos como Leviathan o Snark mientras el guion continuaba en desarrollo. El nombre definitivo de la nave derivó de una novela, escrita por Joseph Conrad en 1904, titulada Nostromo, mientras que la lanzadera de escape, llamada Narcissus en el guion, se nombró por otra obra de Conrad, escrita en 1897 y titulada El Negro del 'Narciso'. El equipo de producción elogió especialmente la técnica de Cobb para describir y presentar el escenario junto con los interiores de la nave, de una manera realista y creíble. Bajo la dirección de Scott, las dimensiones de la Nostromo aparentaban tener 800 pies (243,84 m) de alto para la plataforma de refinería que transporta la nave principal, 2 millas (3,22 km) de largo y 1,5 millas (2,41 km) de ancho para todo el complejo. Cobb también creó algunos dibujos conceptuales sobre el Alien, pero estos nunca llegaron a ser usados. A Moebius lo contrataron para el proyecto sólo por unos días, lo que permitió que sus esbozos sobre los trajes y vestuario sirvieran como base para el diseño final de los mismos por parte del diseñador John Mollo Rodaje La filmación de Alien se llevó a cabo entre el 5 de julio y el 21 de octubre de 1978. La razón de que el período de producción resultara tan breve se debió al bajo presupuesto y a la presión ejercida por Fox para que la cinta estuviese terminada para ese entonces. El director y su equipo técnico grabaron la mayoría de las escenas en los estudios Shepperton, en Londres, mientras que los sets en miniatura estaban localizados en los estudios Bray, en Water Oakley. Un equipo de más de 200 técnicos y obreros construyó los tres sets principales: la superficie del planetoide, el interior de la Nostromo y el interior de la nave espacial abandonada.6 El director artístico, Les Dilley, creó miniaturas de la superficie del satélite, así como de la nave abandonada, a una escala de 24:1 para las cuales se basó en los diseños de Giger. Eventualmente, fabricó moldes y aumentó su escala para que actuaran como diagramas para los sets de madera y de fibra de vidrio. Utilizaron toneladas de arena, yeso, fibra de vidrio, roca y grava para diseñar el paisaje desértico del planetoide, en tanto que los actores caminarían sobre él con trajes espaciales.Los trajes en sí estaban hechos con nailon, eran gruesos y voluminosos y no tenían un sistema de refrigeración, por lo que en un principio no había ventilación para dejar escapar el dióxido de carbono.Debido a la temporada calurosa imperante en esas fechas, los actores casi se desmayaban durante las grabaciones, por lo que debían estar presentes enfermeras con tanques de oxígeno para proporcionarles asistencia. Para las escenas del exterior de la Nostromo, construyeron una pata de aterrizaje de 18 metros con la cual pudiesen dar una idea del tamaño que debía tener la nave, en caso de existir realmente. Debido a que, para el director, esto no hacía que el modelo se viese lo suficientemente grande como quería, le pidió a sus hijos y al hijo de uno de los camarágrafos que actuasen en algunas escenas, parándose simplemente frente a la nave, vestidos con trajes espaciales; su intención era que la nave destacara por sus dimensiones en relación a la altura de los actores. Usaron este mismo procedimiento para la escena donde los tripulantes encuentran al alienígena muerto en la nave abandonada. Al igual que sus contrapartes adultas, los niños sufrieron los estragos de las altas temperaturas en el set, y estuvieron al borde del desmayo, por lo que tuvieron que ser asistidos por sistemas de oxígeno, que el equipo técnico incorporó en los trajes poco después. Los sets de los tres pisos de la Nostromo se construyeron casi enteramente en una sola pieza, de manera que cada nivel ocupara una planta y varias de las salas estabana conectadas por corredores. Para moverse entre los sets, los actores tuvieron que desplazarse por los pasillos y túneles, lo cual le terminó por dar una sensación de claustrofobia y realismo a la cinta. Los escenarios usaban grandes transistores y pantallas de ordenador de baja resolución, para dar a la nave un aire industrial y «usado», esto es la apariencia de una construcción hecha con «vieja tecnología retroadaptada». Ron Cobb creó símbolos de tipo industrial y códigos de colores para las insignias de algunas áreas de la nave. La propietaria de la Nostromo no es nombrada en la película, y es referida por los personajes como «la compañía». Sin embargo, el nombre y el logo de «Weylan-Yutani» aparece en diversas piezas del set, así como algunos monitores y latas de cerveza. Cobb ideó este nombre con la pretensión de que reflejara una alianza comercial entre Gran Bretaña y Japón, a partir de los términos «Weylan», de British Leyland Motor Corporation, y «Yutani», del nombre de un vecino japonés suyo. Ya en la continuación Aliens, el regreso, este aparece como el nombre de la propietaria de la Nostromo,aspecto que se mantuvo desde entonces como un elemento central de la saga. El director artístico Roger Christian usó chatarra y otro material relacionado para crear la escenografía y la utilería a fin de ahorrar dinero, una técnica que también había utilizado la producción de Star Wars. Algunos de los corredores de la Nostromo se crearon con porciones de un bombardero desguazado, mientras que un espejo sirvió para crear la ilusión de engrandecimiento de espacio en la zona ubicada bajo cubierta. Los supervisores de efectos especiales Brian Johnson y Nick Allder hicieron muchas de las piezas y accesorios, tales como sillas giratorias, pantallas de ordenador, sensores de movimiento y lanzallamas. Para interpretar a Jones, el gato de la tripulación, usaron a cuatro gatos idénticos entre sí. Durante la filmación, Weaver descubrió que era alérgica a la combinación de pelo de gato y glicerina, usada para simular el sudor en la piel de los actores. No fue capaz de seguir grabando sus escenas sino hasta que dejaron de usar esta última sustancia. Giger diseñó y trabajó en todos los aspectos alienígenas de la película, como la apariencia orgánica y biomecánica de la nave abandonada; esto último lo hizo así para que contrastara con el aspecto industrial de la Nostromo y sus tripulantes humanos. Para el interior de la nave alienígena y la cámara de los huevos emplearon huesos secos y yeso para esculpir la mayor parte del escenario. Cartwright describió los sets de Giger como «tan eróticos... Son grandes vaginas y penes... en su integridad es como si te adentraras en un enorme útero o algo parecido... Tiene algo de visceral». El set con el piloto alienígena muerto, que el equipo de rodaje apodó como «Ingeniero», resultó ser problemático, ya que Fox no quería gastar dinero en sets caros que solo serían usados durante una escena. Scott describió el set como la cubierta o la cabina de un barco misterioso. El equipo de producción logró convencer al estudio de que la escena era importante para impresionar a la audiencia y hacerles comprender que esto no era una película de bajo presupuesto. Para ahorrar dinero, crearon una sola pared del set, mientras que el Ingeniero estaba sentado encima de un disco que giraba, con tal de facilitar las tomas desde distintos ángulos acorde a la posición de los actores. Giger aerografió al set entero y al Ingeniero, a mano. El origen del Ingeniero no es explicado en la película, aunque el director mencionó luego que pudo haber sido el piloto de la nave, y que esta podría haber sido un carguero capaz de arrojar los huevos sobre un planeta en el que los alienígenas emplearían las formas de vida, ahí existentes, como recipientes. En las primeras versiones del guion los huevos estarían localizados en una pirámide, que sería hallada más tarde por la tripulación del Nostromo; en su interior, existiría una atmósfera respirable, estatuas y jeroglíficos que mostrarían el ciclo reproductivo de dichas criaturas, y mostraría las diferencias entre este y el de los humanos y los Ingenieros. Cobb, Foss y Giger elaboraron por separado diseños conceptuales para estas secuencias, aunque al final sus trabajos no se incluyeron en la cinta debido a cuestiones relacionadas con el presupuesto, así como con la duración del metraje a exhibirse. En su lugar, situaron la cámara de los huevos en la bodega de la nave estrellada, y la filmaron en el mismo set donde habían grabado la escena del Ingeniero; quitaron el disco donde estaba situado el Ingeniero, así como su silla, y remodelaron el set para crear el escenario de la cámara de los huevos. Para crear los efectos de luz que se observan en la cámara donde están los huevos, usaron unos láseres que les prestó la banda británica The Who. La banda estaba probando estos dispositivos en ese momento, para utilizarlos en un evento musical, en un set ubicado justo al lado de los sets de producción de Alien. En un principio, la historia terminaría con la destrucción de la Nostromo, mientras Ripley escapa en la lanzadera Narcissus. Sin embargo, Scott ideó un «cuarto acto» en el que el Alien aparecía en la lanzadera y Ripley debía confrontarlo. Le informó de su idea a Fox y negoció incrementar el presupuesto para filmar la escena, durante varios días más. Quería que al final la criatura le arrancara la cabeza a la protagonista de un mordisco, y luego entrara en la bitácora de la nave con su voz. Sin embargo, los productores rechazaron este último concepto, ya que creían que era más adecuado que el Alien muriera al final del filme. Especificaciones técnicas Los formatos cinematográficos utilizados en la cinta son de 2.20:1 y 2.35:1, con lentes anamórficos de la compañía Panavision. El formato del negativo de la película posee un ratio de vídeo de 35 milímetros, el cual se logró con la ayuda de una cámara Eastman 100T 5247, en tanto que el formato para la cinta impresa varió de 8 a 70 milímetros. Los lugares donde grabaron la cinta incluyeron los laboratorios DeLuxe, ubicado en Estados Unidos, y Rank Film Laboratories, radicado en Denham, Reino Unido. El audio orginal de la cinta contó con sonido Dolby Digital 5.1,57 aunque en versiones posteriores como su formato Blu-ray, el doblaje a castellano consta de un sonido DTS-HD de 5,1.57 Banda sonora Jerry Goldsmith compuso el compendio musical de Alien, mientras que la dirección recayó en Lionel Newman y la ejecución en la National Philharmonic Orchestra. Inicialmente, Scott quería que Isao Tomita compusiera la banda sonora, pero Fox deseaba contratar en cambio a un compositor más «familiar» para ellos. Por lo tanto, el entonces presidente de Fox, Alan Ladd, Jr. recomendó el trabajo de Goldsmith.7 Una vez que se lo contrató, Goldsmith buscó crear un sentido de romanticismo conjugado con una lírica misteriosa durante las primeras escenas, las cuales generarían un ambiente de suspenso y terror a lo largo de la película. A Scott le disgustó la pieza principal que Goldsmith había hecho, así que este último la reescribió a manera de «lo que es obvio: esa cosa exótica y singular, y la que todo mundo adora». Otra de las causas que generaron tensión en esta etapa de la producción fue la elección del editor Terry Rawlings respecto a incluir temas hechos por Goldsmith de producciones anteriores, entre ellos la melodía principal de Freud, pasión secreta, así como un fragmento de la pieza Symphony No.2 («Romantic»), de Howard Hanson, para la secuencia de los créditos finales. Scott y Rawlings también estaban familiarizados con varias de las piezas musicales que habían usado para el material provisional, mientras editaban la cinta, así que reeditaron algunas de las composiciones de Goldsmith y regrabaron la música de varias escenas para que guardaran un vínculo entre sí, e inclusive pusieron algunas de las piezas originales de Goldsmith en la versión final de Alien. Goldsmith después declaró que «puedes ver que yo siempre tomaba la contraria, era como el polo opuesto a lo que los productores querían hacer». Aun así, Scott elogió el trabajo de Goldsmith al decir que estaba «lleno de belleza lúgubre» y que se trataba de «una seria intimidación, pero es hermosa». La banda sonora estuvo nominada al Globo de Oro por la «Mejor banda sonora», al Grammy al «Mejor disco de banda sonora», y un BAFTA por la «Mejor banda sonora en una película». Ha tenido varios lanzamientos en distintos formatos, e inclusive con canciones y secuencias distintas en algunos casos. Montaje El montaje y posproducción de Alien duraron veinte semanas. El responsable del montaje fue Terry Rawlings. Previamente había trabajado en la edición de sonido de Los duelistas, otra película de Scott.8 El montaje de Scott y Rawlings hizo que la película discurriese en su mayor parte con un ritmo lento que ayudase a generar suspense para las escenas más tensas y aterradoras. Según Rawlings: «Pienso que la forma en que lo hicimos fue la correcta, al mantenerla lenta y bastante divertida, lo que la hace completamente diferente a lo que los demás hacen hoy. Y también creo que la lentitud de la película hacia que los instantes en los que querías que la gente estuviera más o menos asustada... y entonces podíamos ir todo lo rápido que quisiésemos porque habías acorralados a la gente en una esquina y entonces les atacabas, sólo con hablarles. Y creo que así funcionó». La primera versión de la película duraba más de tres horas; con los ajustes de montaje, la versión final quedó reducida a menos de dos horas. En una escena que fue eliminada en el montaje tenía lugar cuando Ripley intentaba escapar de la Nostromo durante su autodestrucción: en ella se encuentra con Dallas y Brett, parcialmente envueltos en una especie de capullo hecho por el Alien. O'Bannon quería que esa escena explicara que Brett se estaba convirtiendo en un huevo incubador del Alien, mientras que Dallas estaba cerca para que el abrazacaras resultante le fuera implantado después. Michael Seymour, el diseñador de la producción, mencionó luego que Dallas «se convirtió en una especie de comida para la criatura alienígena», en tanto que Ivor Powell sugirió que «A Dallas se lo encuentra en la nave bajo la forma de un huevo, pero sigue con vida» Scott enfatizó que «se estaban transformando, metamorfoseándose, cambiando a... estaban siendo consumidos, supongo, por lo que sea el organismo del Alien... en un huevo». La escena se eliminó parcialmente, en parte porque no mostraba el realismo esperado y también porque ralentizaba la secuencia de escape de Ripley. Tom Skerritt señaló que «la película debió de haber tenido esa parte. Ripley tratando de salir de ahí de una puñetera vez, nosotros animándola a que lo hiciese, y que ella se detuviera para charlar con Dallas resultaba algo inoportuno. Esta secuencia se incluyó junto con otras tomas eliminadas en la edición en laserdisc de la película. Una versión recortada de la escena fue incorporada en la edición de «Montaje del Director» reestrenada en cines y lanzada en DVD en 2003. Doblaje El doblaje hispanoamericano para el largometraje se realizó en el estudio ESM International Dubbing Inc. de Los Ángeles, bajo las actuaciones de Jesús Brock (Dallas), Jesús Barrero (Kane), Rocío Garcel (Ripley), Edgar Wald (Ash), Rocío Gallegos (Lambert), Jorge Roig (Parker), Jorge García (Brett) y Gloria González (Madre); Antonio Raxel dio la presentación inicial de la película. En España, el grupo In-Cine Distribuidora Cinematográfica S.A. fue el encargado de la distribución de la versión doblada para la región ibérica. Efectos especiales y diseño de criaturas Naves espaciales y planetas La producción de Alien utilizó modelos y miniaturas para recrear las naves espaciales y los planetas que aparecen en la película, como la Nostromo, su refinería, la lanzadera de escape Narcissus, el planetoide alienígena y el exterior e interior de la nave abandonada. Brian Johnson —supervisor de efectos especiales— y Martin Bower —supervisor de los modelos— y sus respectivos equipo de trabajo, llevaron a cabo su tarea en los estudios Bray, localizados a 48 kilómetros de los estudios Shepperton, donde ocurrió el rodaje principal de la cinta. Los diseños de la''Nostromo'' y sus remolques están basados en los guiones gráficos de Scott y los bocetos conceptuales de Cobb. Los bosquejos básicos estaban hechos a base de madera y de plástico, y la mayoría de los detalles sutiles de la nave se añadieron a partir de modelos a escala de naves marítimas, tanques y bombarderos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En total fabricaron tres modelos de la Nostromo: una versión de 30 cm para las tomas medias y de larga duración, una de 1,2 metros para las tomas posteriores de la nave, y una de 3,7 m y 6,4 t consistente en un aparejo para representar el aterrizaje y las secuencias de la superficie del planetoide. Scott insistió en que les hicieran diversos cambios, incluso mientras rodaban la película, algo que causó conflictos con los equipos de modelado y dirección. La Nostromo era originalmente de color amarillo, y el equipo grabó varias escenas durante seis semanas antes de que Johnson dejara el equipo para trabajar en''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back''. El cineasta entonces ordenó que su color cambiase a gris, y el equipo debió volver a filmar las escenas desde cero. Ordenó que incorporaran cada vez más y más piezas hasta que la versión definitiva, con todo y refinería, requirió finalmente de un armazón de metal para que pudiera ser movido con ayuda de una carretilla elevadora. Igualmente destruyó por su cuenta, con un martillo y un cincel, varias partes de la refinería en las que Bower había trabajado durante semanas. Otra muestra del desacuerdo con sus compañeros de trabajo se presentó con el técnico de iluminación Denny Ayling, con quien discutió acerca de la iluminación que debían tener los modelos cuando los grababan. Hicieron otro modelo aparte, de aproximadamente unos 12 m de largo, para el envés del Nostromo, que sería por donde despegaría Narcissus y desde el cual sería lanzado el cadáver de Kane en la escena de su funeral. Bower moldeó con madera el sudario en el que supuestamente va su cadáver, quien es expulsado a través de la escotilla de la nave con la ayuda de una pequeña catapulta mientras el equipo filmaba a alta velocidad; durante la edición, se disminuyó la velocidad de la toma.71 72 El lanzamiento de prueba de la Nostromo es la única escena que grabaron con ayuda de una pantalla verde; las demás se produjeron con la ayuda de mantas oscuras que tenían estrellas superpuestas con una técnica llamada exposición múltiple. Aunque la tecnología de fotografía con control de movimiento estaba disponible en aquel entonces, no había suficiente presupuesto como para utilizarla. A manera de solución, emplearon una cámara capaz de enfocar varios ángulos con el uso de lentes especiales, la cual montaron sobre un sistema de rieles con el que la hacían pasar lentamente frente a los modelos, y que les daba la posibilidad de filmar a una velocidad de 2½ cuadros por segundo, lo que garantizó la sensación de que estos se movían realmente. El director añadió algunos efectos de humo y viento para hacer más creíble la ilusión. Para la escena en la que Nostromo se desengancha de la refinería, se hizo un brazo mecánico de 9,1 m con piezas de un modelo de vías férreas. Lograron el efecto del desprendimiento de la lanzadera con la carretilla elevadora, que estaba cubierta con un velo negro, lo cual ocasionaba que el brazo se extendiera desde la refinería. Mediante esta ilusión se dio la sensación de que el brazo era el responsable de empujar a la lanzadera. Las escenas del exterior de la nave, donde a través de las ventanas se aprecia a los personajes moviéndose en el interior de la nave, se grabaron utilizando modelos más largos que contenían pantallas en las que se transmitía material pregrabado —en este caso la escena de los actores—. Utilizaron otro modelo distinto para el exterior de la nave alienígena. Con collages de fotografías unidas entre sí, recubrieron su interior y algunas partes externas que aparecerían en las tomas de la superficie del planetoide. Para la escena donde se aprecia la superficie desde el espacio, en el aterrizaje de Nostromo, pintaron una esfera de color blanco y luego mezclaron sustancias químicas y colorantes en transparencias y los proyectaron en la misma. Durante la película no se menciona el nombre del planetoide, pero en algunos esbozos del guion este recibe el nombre de «Acheron», proveniente del río Aqueronte que, según la mitología griega, es descrito como el «flujo de tragedia», y que surge del río Estigia que circunda el Infierno en La Divina Comedia, de Dante Alighieri. En Aliens, el regreso, el planetoide es denominado «LV-426». En el universo expandido de Alien, que incluye cómics y videojuegos, utilizan ambos nombres. En esta primea cinta de la franquicia, se indica que el planetoide está ubicado en algún lugar del sistema galáctico Zeta II Reticuli. Huevo y abrazacaras La escena donde Kane inspecciona el huevo se rodó en la etapa de posproducción. Para lograr la secuencia en la que el personaje de Hurt ilumina el huevo con su linterna y observa el movimiento de una criatura en su interior, utilizaron un huevo de fibra de vidrio. A su vez, el movimiento era en realidad hecho por Scott, mientras torcía sus manos dentro del cascarón y usaba unos guantes de plástico. Utilizaron un sistema hidráulico para simular la apertura del huevo, mientras que su interior estaba compuesto del estómago y las tripas de una vaca. Las primeras grabaciones de prueba se hicieron con huevos de gallina; este material se incorporó más tarde a los primeros avances promocionales del filme. Esta fue la razón por la que aparece, en primer cuadro, un huevo de gallina en el póster. Posteriormente, este elemento se convertiría en un ícono de la serie, en vez del huevo alienígena usado realmente para las tomas vistas en la edición final.74 Para representar al «abrazacaras» —del inglés: «''facehugger''»— y su probóscide, hecha a partir de intestinos de oveja, en la escena donde estos salen expulsados del huevo, usaron mangueras de aire a alta presión. Un detalle importante a mencionar es que grabaron la secuencia de manera inversa, es decir que se ocuparon primeramente de los últimos actos de la misma; ya en el proceso de edición, la invirtieron y redujeron su velocidad para prolongar así el efecto mencionado del abrazacaras, con el fin de volverlo más detallado para la audiencia. La primera criatura diseñada por Giger para''Alien'' fue el abrazacaras: sus variantes diferían en cuanto a tamaño y formas, previo a la elección final del ser pequeño con dedos similares a los humanos y una larga cola. O'Bannon, con la ayuda de Cobb, dibujó su propia versión basándose en el concepto de Giger, la cual se convirtió en la versión definitiva. Cobb también ideó que la criatura debía tener un poderoso ácido como sangre, una característica presente en el Alien adulto, que lo volvería prácticamente inmortal ante armas convencionales como pistolas o explosivos, ya que el ácido podría derramarse en la cubierta de la nave y así arriesgaría la vida de todos a bordo. Para la parte en la que el abrazacaras es examinado, Scott utilizó piezas de pescado y mariscos para crear sus vísceras Quebrantapechos El diseño del «quebrantapechos» —del inglés: «''chestburster''»— estuvo inspirado en la pintura Tres estudios para figuras en la base de una crucifixión (1944), de Francis Bacon. El concepto original de Giger guardaba semejanzas con un pollo desplumado, pero se lo rediseñó a la forma que puede apreciarse en la cinta. O'Bannon dijo que se había inspirado para la escena en sus experiencias con la enfermedad de Crohn. Para rodar la escena del quebrantapechos, los miembros del reparto sabían de antemano que la criatura iba a ser expulsada violentamente del estómago de Hurt y habían visto una marioneta de la misma. Sin embargo, no estaban enterados de que la producción había colocado bombas de alta presión y pequeños explosivos, para hacer que chorreara sangre falsa de forma abrupta. Se grabó una única toma de este segmento y usaron un torso artificial lleno de sangre y vísceras para representar el del personaje interpretado por Hurt, mientras la cabeza y brazos del actor emergían de abajo de la mesa en la que está el cuerpo falso. El quebrantapechos a su vez era controlado, a través del torso, por un integrante de la producción que lo sostenía con un palo. Cuando el ser alienígena sale del cuerpo, le cayó un chorro de sangre a Cartwright, y esto la horrorizó a tal grado que se puso histérica y se desmayó. Skerritt comentó al respecto: «lo que ves en la película fue la reacción natural ella. Ella no sabía qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando. Toda esta cosa improvisada vino por sí sola». Una vez que el quebrantapechos deja el cadáver de Kane, huye de los tripulantes a toda velocidad por cuenta propia. Este efecto se logró haciendo un corte en la mesa, para que el que controlaba la marioneta pasara a través y le colocara una manguera de aire a la cola del quebrantapechos, de tal forma que la marioneta se moviera velozmente por el set. La sorpresa que les causó a los actores esta escena intensa, para la que no estaban preparados, hizo que se convirtiera en una de las más notables de la película. En las presentaciones de prueba, antes del estreno oficial en cines, el equipo de producción notó que algunos de los asistentes se movían hacia la parte posterior de la sala, para no estar tan cerca de la pantalla cuando se proyectaba la escena. En 2007, la revista inglesa Empire mencionó que esta escena es una de las más grandes secuencias del cine para mayores de dieciocho años, como parte de la celebración por su 18° aniversario. El alien "A mí nunca me habían gustado las películas de terror hasta ahora, porque siempre se trataba de un tipo disfrazado con un traje de plástico. Bueno, hay una forma para lidiar con eso. El punto principal en una cinta de este estilo no tiene que ver con lo que ves, sino con el efecto de lo que crees''que ves" —–Ridley Scott Giger realizó varias ilustraciones conceptuales de la etapa adulta del Alien o Xenomorfo, antes de poder definir la versión final. Moldeó su cuerpo con plastilina y le añadió elementos como la vértebra de una serpiente y algunos tubos del sistema de enfriamiento que usaban los Rolls-Royce. Carlo Rambaldi, que había trabajado en la cinta sobre alienígenas Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977), creó la cabeza de manera independiente al resto del cuerpo. Siguió con detalle los conceptos de Giger, aunque hizo algunas modificaciones con el fin de incluir piezas movibles que permitirían animar la mandíbula y la boca interna de la criatura. Para operar la lengua rígida del Alien —un conducto que sale de su boca con otra boca pequeña con sus propios dientes al final de la misma— usaron un sistema de bisagras y cables. La cabeza definitiva tenía alrededor de novecientas partes articuladas junto con varios puntos de flexión.También utilizaron una parte de un cráneo humano como la «cara», la cual ocultaron debajo del revestimiento brillante y traslúcido de la cabeza. La mandíbula original que ideó Rambaldi está en exhibición en el Instituto Smithsoniano, mientras que, en abril de 2007, vendieron el traje original del alien en una subasta. Usaron enormes cantidades de K-Y Jelly para darle un aspecto baboso y pegajoso al xenomorfo. El actor de voz Percy Edwards —conocido por proveer sonidos de aves en varios documentales británicos de las décadas de 1960 y 1970 y los sonidos de la ballena en Orca la ballena asesina (1977)—, grabó los sonidos del alien Bolaji Badejo interpretó físicamente al xenoformo en la mayoría de las escenas. La producción confeccionó un traje de látex acorde a la figura esbelta de Badejo, de 218 cm, para el cual hicieron un modelo de su cuerpo completo a base de yeso. Scott después mencionó: «es un hombre quien está debajo del traje, pero eso lo haría humano ¿no? criatura toma características de los seres que infecta, en este caso, el de un hombre». Badejo practicó taichí y mimetismo para recrear los movimientos del alien de tal manera que parecieran naturales.Para ciertas escenas, como cuando el ser baja del techo para asesinar a Brett, este era representado por los dobles Eddie Powell y Roy Scammell;6 30 en dicha toma, suspendieron a Powell con cables y después lo bajaron con una polea. Scott consideró no mostrar el cuerpo completo del xenomorfo durante la cinta, y sólo se observan ciertas partes mientras que el resto está cubierto entre sombras, para mantener a la audiencia en un estado de alerta y expectación. La intención del director era que el público proyectara sus miedos para imaginarse al resto de la criatura:29 «Cada movimiento debía ser lento, pero muy sutil a la vez y después el Alien se movía bruscamente de tal manera que nunca supieras cómo luce en realidad».6 La crítica consideró al alien como «uno de los monstruos más representativos en la historia del cine» a lo largo de los años, desde que la cinta se estrenó, debido a su aspecto biomecánico y matices sexuales inherentes.80 El crítico de cine Ebert, subrayó: «La cinta utiliza un mecanismo engañoso que logra mantener fresca la originalidad del Alien a lo largo de la película: esta muestra la evolución que sufre la criatura, de tal forma que te impide saber cómo es o qué puede llegar a hacer ... La primera vez que logramos ver bien al alienígena es cuando perfora el pecho del desdichado Kane. Tiene una forma fálica inconfundible, tanto así que el crítico Tim Dirks la compara con una "goteante boca vaginal"». Ash Para la escena en la que se revela que Ash es un androide, tras ser decapitado con un extintor, diseñaron una marioneta del tronco y la parte superior del personaje, que era controlada por un empleado de la producción que se ocultaba debajo de una mesa.Durante una de las presentaciones de prueba de la escena, una mujer de la audiencia se desmayó al verla. Para la toma inmediata siguiente, donde la cara de Ash revive sobre la mesa donde está su cuerpo, usaron una cabeza animatrónica, esculpida en base al rostro del actor Holm. Sin embargo, el látex de la cabeza se encogió durante el rodaje, y provocó que la toma no resultara del todo convincente. Para la parte en la que la cabeza comienza a hablar, Holm tuvo que arrodillarse y asomar su cabeza por encima de la mesa. Los circuitos internos del robot consistían en una mezcla de leche, caviar, pasta y perlas de vidrio. Estreno y recepción Se llevaron a cabo dos proyecciones de prueba, previo al estreno oficial en las salas de cine. En la primera, hecha en un cine de San Luis, Misuri, a la que asistieron algunos ejecutivos de Fox, surgieron problemas técnicos relacionados con el audio. La siguiente se realizó en un cine recién inaugurado en Dallas, Texas, donde la audiencia tuvo una reacción más genuina de pánico que en la anterior proyección. Terry Rawlings, uno de los editores que estaban presentes ahí, mencionó: «Fue la presentación más increíble en la que jamás haya estado. Quiero decir, había gente gritando y corriendo fuera del cine». Para promocionar la cinta, los estudios distribuyeron dos avances publicitarios. El primero consistía en una sucesión rápida y alternada de imágenes, que tenían como música de fondo algunas de las piezas electrónicas de Goldsmith para Logan's Run (1976). El otro tráiler contaba con parte del material original grabado acompañado de algunos temas compuestos por Goldsmith para esta producción. Se hicieron algunos estrenos anticipados en varias ciudades estadounidenses durante la primavera de 1979, mientras que se la promocionaba con la frase «en el espacio, nadie puede oir tus gritos». La película no tuvo un estreno formal en los Estados Unidos, si bien comenzó a exhibirse el 25 de mayo de 1979, a pesar de que muchos cinéfilos se aglomeraban por grupos para verla en el Grauman's Egyptian Theatre, en Hollywood, donde se acomodaron un gran número de modelos, escenarios y accesorios para promocionar su primera función. Varios fanáticos religiosos incendiaron un modelo del Ingeniero, el cual según creían, era una estatua de índole satánica A diferencia de territorio estadounidense, en Reino Unido sí tuvo un estreno de gala en el Festival de Cine de Edimburgo el 1 de septiembre de 1979, al que le siguió una exhibición exclusiva en el Odeon Leicester Square, en Londres, el 6 de septiembre de 1979. A pesar de lo anterior, no se estrenó en todo el país sino hasta el 13 de enero de 1980. Clasificación por edades Alien se estrenó oficialmente el 25 de mayo de 1979 a nivel mundial (en España se estrena oficialmente el 25 de septiembre del mismo año), y salió bajo la clasificación «R» en EE.UU, «X» en Reino Unido y «M» en Australia. No obstante, en Reino Unido la British Board of Film Classification por poco calificaba a la película como «AA» —para mayores de 14 años de edad—, a pesar de que estaban conscientes de los elementos sexuales que aparecen en la cinta. Eventualmente, Fox no insistió en que se la certificara con esta misma calificación en otros países ya que consideró que una película con clasificación X sería una opción más rentable para un filme del género de terror. Las razones principales por la que las organizaciones decidieron darle clasificaciones para adultos, radica en el hecho de su contenido sexual, violencia y contenido no apto para menores de edad. Mercadotecnia Poco antes, e inclusive después, del estreno en cines de Alien, se pusieron a la venta varios productos relacionados con el filme, como una novelización escrita por Alan Dean Foster, tanto en versión para adultos como para jóvenes, adaptada del guion cinematográfico, y una historieta hecha por la revista estadounidense Heavy Metal titulada Alien: The Illustrated Story, así como un calendario de la misma publicación,En cuanto a la historieta, una versión en español producida por la editorial Bruguera, titulada Alien. La historia ilustrada, se publicó en España en 1979. Otros artículos comercializados en esa época incluyeron dos libros que describen el proceso de rodaje —el primero, The Book of Alien, contiene una variedad de fotografías e información sobre la filmación, mientras que el restante, titulado Giger's Alien, posee una gran mayoría de las ilustraciones conceptuales hechas por Giger para la cinta—; un LP con algunas de las melodías de Goldsmith —el tema principal de Alien estuvo disponible como sencillo en solitario en 1980—, un modelo a escala de doce pulgadas del Alien por parte de Model Products Corporation en los Estados Unidos y por Airfix en Reino Unido;73 una figura de acción de la misma criatura, producida por Kenner; un juego de mesa donde los jugadores deben competir para ser el primero en llegar a la lanzadera mientras algunos alienígenas los persiguen por los corredores de la Nostromo; disfraces oficiales del Alien para Halloween; y varios juegos para computadora inspirados en la película, aunque estos últimos se distribuyeron años después del estreno de Alien. Se produjeron dos videojuegos homónimos basados en la cinta, en los años 1980. El primero, desarrollado por la compañía Fox Interactive y publicado en 1982 para la consola Atari 2600, está basado tanto en el largometraje como en el juego Pac-Man. El segundo difiere en ciertas cuestiones técnicas y de sistema de juego respecto al anterior. Amsoft, Concept Software Ltd. y Argus Press Software Ltd. estuvieron a cargo de su desarrollo, y se destinó a las plataformas Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum y Amstrad CPC.90 91 92 Recaudaciones Durante su primer fin de semana, del 25 al 28 de mayo de 1979, la película resultó ser un éxito comercial pues logró recaudar 3 527 881 USD en 91 salas de cine repartidas por los Estados Unidos. Tras estrenarse en otros países, en el fin de semana que va del 22 al 25 de junio, la cifra de recaudaciones aumentó a 5 312 945 USD en 613 salas diferentes. En total, Alien se exhibió en 713 salas de cine de todo el mundo. Al final de sus proyecciones en los Estados Unidos recaudó 78 900 000 USD, y en el Reino Unido ganó 7 886 000 GBP. La cantidad definitiva de ingresos en territorio estadounidense llegó a 80 931 801 USD, mientras que a nivel internacional se recaudaron 24 000 000 USD internacionalmente, lo que suma 104 931 801 USD. Debido a esto, se la considera como la 6.° película con mayores recaudaciones de 19791 y el 5.° largometraje de ciencia ficción con mayores ingresos en la historia del cine. Crítica Las evaluaciones hechas al filme por la prensa fueron variadas al principio. Algunos críticos que generalmente no emitían opiniones favorables sobre el género de la ciencia ficción, como Barry Norman de la serie ''Film de la BBC, se mostraron a favor de Alien. Otros, sin embargo, emitieron comentarios negativos, como en el caso de Vincent Canby y Leonard Maltin, de Variety y Sight and Sound, respectivamente. En su reseña, Time Out lo describió como un «costal vacío de tretas cuyas producción y superchería costosa no logran disfrazar su escasa creatividad». En un episodio de 1980 del programa Sneak Previews, en el que se discutió sobre varias películas de ciencia ficción de las décadas de 1950 y 1970,Gene Siskel y Roger Ebert se mostraron severos ante Alien. Este último comentó que se trataba «fundamentalmente una cinta de suspenso sobre una casa intergaláctica embrujada montada dentro de una nave espacial», además de catalogarla como una «decepción» en comparación con Star Wars, Clouse Encounters of the Third Kind y 2001: A Space Odyssey. A pesar de lo anterior, elogiaron la escena donde la tripulación de Nostromo explora el planeta alienígena, al decir que evidenciaba un «auténtico ingenio parte de la producción». Anglosajona y otros países Alien ha recibido buenas críticas con el transcurso de los años, en especial por el realismo que proyectan sus escenas y por su atmósfera única. Obtuvo un 96% de calificaciones positivas en el sito web de recopilación Rotten Tomatoes, en base a 82 reseñas, en tanto que Metacritic le dio a la versión del director un 83% de aprobación, de un total de 22 críticas. El interés mediático por la película se reavivó, en parte, por el estreno de la versión del director, en 2003. A pesar de que criticó negativamente a Alien en 1980, Ebert la incluyó en 2003 en su columna de «Películas grandiosas», y la listó inclusive como una de «las películas modernas de acción más influyentes», además de destacar su ritmo, ambiente y entornos: Una de las mayores fortalezas de Alien es el ritmo con el que transcurre su historia. Se toma su tiempo. Guarda espera. Permite los silencios —las majestuosas escenas iniciales contienen la musicalización de Jerry Goldsmith con unos parloteos metálicos lejanos y apenas audibles—. Se infiere sobre la magnitud del descubrimiento que hace la tripulación, algo que se va comprendiendo paso a paso: la sintonización de una señal —¿es de peligro o de auxilio?—. El aterrizaje en una zona alienígena. La inquietud de Brett y Parker, quienes solo están interesados en recibir su sueldo. El toque maestro de la atmósfera sombría por la que los tripulantes se mueven, tanto que las luces de sus cascos apenas pueden traspasar la densidad de su entorno. La lóbrega silueta de la nave extraterrestre. El encuentro con el piloto alienígena, petrificado en su silla de comando. El extraordinario descubrimiento que hacen en el interior de la nave. —«Está lleno de ... huevos membranosos...»—. McIntee elogió el filme y lo definió «posiblemente como la combinación definitiva entre los suspensos de terror con pizcas ciencia ficción». También mencionó que se trata primordialmente de una película de terror, más allá que de ciencia ficción, ya que consideró que este último género tiende analizar el desarrollo de la civilización humana bajo otras circunstancias. En vez de eso,Alien se enfoca en gente que busca sobrevivir al ataque de un monstruo: «está ambientada en una nave espacial en el futuro, pero es sobre personas que no quieren ser devoradas por un monstruoso animal babeante. Peor aún, más bien trata de un grupo de gente que busca no ser violada por un monstruoso animal babeante». Junto con Halloween (1978) y Viernes 13 (1980), la catalogó como un prototipo para el género de películas slasher: «la razón por la que es una buena película, es porque cautivó a los críticos, quienes junto al público casual, son por lo general los que desaprueban el género, además de que une en una síntesis todo aquello que causa escalofríos en las películas». En su opinión, está destinada para audiencias diferentes: «a los fanáticos de las cintas de suspenso de corte hitchcockiano les gustará por su humor cambiante y su ambiente siniestro. A los seguidores del cine gore les gustará por el quebrantapechos. Los cinéfilos de ciencia ficción la amarán por su sólida decoración futurista y las máquinas sofisticadas. A los hombres les encantará por el elemento de supervivencia y a las mujeres por no ser ese personaje inútil que suele estar en apuros». El crítico de Salon.com, Andrew O'Hehir, notó que «contiene un profundo sentidoexistencialista que hace que se sienta como si fuese un filme negro». y comentó que era mejor en comparación a sus continuaciones «cada vez más barrocas» ya que «es una película sobre la soledad humana en medio de laamoralidad y sentimiento de vacío que implica la creación de la vida. Es una perspectiva izquierdista de los años 1970 en la que ninguno de los problemas que aquejan a la Tierra durante el siglo XX —la división de clases, la explotación capitalista, la esclavitud tecnológica de la humanidad— se han solventado en lo más mínimo gracias a las incursiones de la humanidad en el espacio exterior». Después terminó comentando que «casi todos las películas de terror desde Alien se han torcido en cierta manera, aunque la mayoría de sus imitaciones se han enfocado más que nada en sus detalles —en un monstruo mecánico asesino que tiene una apariencia tanto vaginal como fálica; los goteantes y recónditos pasadillos de la Nostromo; esas imágenes biomecánicas tan impactantes de Giger— y se han olvidado de ese zeitgeist homogéneo que presenta la película». David Edelstein concluyó que «''Alien'' aún posee la llave del subgénero sobre "cuerpos terroríficos" que floreció —o puede que deprimiera a la temática— en los años 1970, puesto que los diseños de Giger cubrían todos los caminos posibles que conducen a la ansiedad. Hombres atravesando puertas semejantes a vulvas, embarazados por la fuerza y dando a luz a una estrepitosa y viscosa vagina colmilluda, ¿cómo piensas que reaccionarán? Esto es lo que David Cronenberg llamaría "la nueva chicha", una separación de los límites entre el hombre y la máquina, la máquina y el alien, y el hombre y el alien, cuyas irrupciones psicosexuales jamás han sido, gracias a Dios, reproducidas nuevamente». En 2002, el National Film Preservation Board de los Estados Unidos listó a la película como «estética, cultural e históricamente importante», y la incluyó en el National Film Registry de la Biblioteca del Congreso para su preservación histórica junto con otras películas de 1979, como All That Jazz, Apocalypse Now, The Black Stallion y Manhattan.En 2008, el American Film Institute colocó a Alien en la 7.° posición dentro de la categoría de las «Mejores cintas de ciencia ficción», como parte de su listado AFI's 10 Top 10, en un programa especial de televisión de la CBS en la que se enumeran diez categorías distintas sobre las mejores películas clásicas del cine estadounidense. La lista se basó en un sondeo hecho a más de 1500 artistas de cine, críticos e historiadores, en las que Alien superó a Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), aunque estuvo por debajo de Blade Runner (1982), también dirigida por Scott. Ese mismo año, la revista británica Empire la colocó en la 33.° posición de su lista sobre las «quinientas mejores películas de la Historia», la cual está basada en una encuesta realizada a 10 200 lectores, críticos y miembros de la industria cinematográfica. El sitio web Internet Movie Database la colocó en su lista de «1000 películas que debes ver antes de morir», en la vigésima tercera posición; en otra lista de la misma página web, El octavo pasajero aparece en la lista de «100 películas sorprendentes» en la cuadragésima sexta posición. Hispanoamericana y española De manera similar al impacto causado en los países de habla inglesa, El octavo pasajero —subtítulo que se le dio al filme para ser distinguido de otros con la misma temática— tuvo una buena recepción en los países de habla hispana. En varias evaluaciones, los críticos se mostraron sorprendidos por su estructura argumental, la «latente paranoia en un medio laberíntico», sus escenas y el alien en sí mismo; sin embargo, la mayoría de las reseñas en español se dieron de manera posterior al estreno de la cinta en los años 1970. Liliana Saéz, de ElEspectadorImaginario.com, mencionó que a diferencia de otras cintas del género como E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) —en las que los alienígenas aparecen de una manera amigable y tierna— en esta ocasión la criatura posee un rol antagónico. Además comentó que es «por fin una mujer la que se encarga de hacerle frente a esta amenaza, que no sólo la condena a ella sino a toda la raza humana». El sitio web argentino ElArlequín.com comentó que «si uno se atiene al diálogo, el mismo es fluido pero bastante genérico (no hay nada memorable en los parlamentos del filme). En cambio Alien funciona más como una serie de esqueletos de escenas, en donde el director se encarga de llenar los blancos», razón que dio a partir de una relación que encontró con el libro Podemos recordarlo por usted al por mayor dePhilip K. Dick, obra que O'Bannon y Shuset adaptaron para Total Recall (1990). A su vez, Sergio López Aguirre, de la revista mexicana Cine PREMIERE, destacó la actuación de Weaver como Ripley, y dijo que el personaje si bien puede considerarse como una «heroína de acción», posee sus defectos y «teme por su vida ...pero está dispuesta a enfrentar al octavo pasajero del Nostromo». Concluyó en su reseña que «es una cinta a la que no le falta nada, con actuaciones naturales, un score envolvente desde sus primeras notas, dirección correcta, giros y sorpresas en la trama, y especialmente el diseño de la criatura que resulta algo nunca antes visto». Christian Malebrán, del sitio web chileno Doncorleone.cl, en una reseña hecha a Prometheus (2012), comparó Alien con esta última y elogió el argumento simple que «inteligentemente se aventuraba otra historia mucho más interesante, que nunca llegaba a desarrollarse, dejándolo todo a la imaginación de los espectadores», y la catalogó como «una de las películas más cautivantes e intrigantes de todos los tiempos». Jordi Batlle Caminal, un editor del diario español El País, mencionó que era una «obra maestra, filme hermoso, tenebroso, tenso, angustioso cuento gótico de horror por cuyas arterias y espeluznantes pasillos corren fantasmas de Conrad y Lovecraft. Es el suspense sobrecogedor, el más sobrecogedor de los últimos tiempos». El sitio Decine21.com, también de España, comentó que «en el verano de 1979 algo cambió en el cine. Nunca hasta entonces una película de ciencia ficción había sido tan siniestra y terrorífica, nada que ver con la claridad cristalina, aséptica y también inquietante de la película con mayor impacto del género: 2001: una odisea del espacio», y añadió que la mayor parte de la película presenta muchos tonos tenebrosos y singulares que le dan un toque especial al argumento. En CINEol.com comentó que se diferencia de la «infinidad de películas que aborda el mismo contenido —ficción, terror y extraterrestres—», aspecto que consideró relevante para brindarle una puntuación máxima de 5/5 estrellas. Tras percibir su relación con otras películas de la época, así como sus divergencias respecto a otros conceptos recurrentes dentro del género, ElCriticón.com la describió como «una admirable disposición visual dentro de una trama centrada en el natural sentido de supervivencia en un medio inhóspito (el "malvado" Alien simplemente está defendiendo su vida), aunque no puede evitar temas coyunturales a la época y una meliflua ilustración de caracteres, inmersos en lo realmente importante, extremar la peligrosa situación en la que se hallan». Al considerar que las cintas de terror tienen que ver generalmente con el asesinato y la intriga, subrayó en su reseña que la importancia de la película radica en el trato que cada uno de los tripulantes le da a la criatura. Premios Alien ganó el premio a los «Mejores efectos visuales» y obtuvo una nominación en la categoría de «Mejor dirección de arte» en la entrega de los premios Óscar en 1979.También ganó el Saturn como «Mejor película de ciencia ficción», «Mejor director» para Scott, y «Mejor actriz de reparto» para Cartwright, y tuvo nominaciones en las categorías de «Mejor actriz» para Weaver, «Mejor vestuario y maquillaje» para Hay, «Mejores efectos especiales» para Brian Johnson y Nick Allder, y por último «Mejor guion» para O'Bannon. De igual manera también se la nominó en otras ceremonias como los BAFTA, como «Mejor diseño de vestuario» para John Mollo, «Mejor edición» para Terry Rawlings, «Mejor actor de reparto» para Hurt y «Mejor actor prometedor para un papel protagónico» para Weaver. Ganó el Hugo a «Mejor presentación dramática», al igual que un «Caracol Plateado» en el rubro de «Mejores efectos especiales y fotografía» en el Festival de Cine Internacional de San Sebastián. La British Society of Cinematographers nominó igualmente el trabajo de fotografía de Derek Vanlint. A su vez, la banda sonora recibió tres postulaciones como «Mejor banda sonora» en losGlobos de Oro, un premio Grammy al «Mejor álbum de banda sonora para película, televisión u otro medio visual», además de un BAFTA por «Mejor música original». Formato casero Alien ha tenido varios lanzamientos en diversos formatos caseros con el paso del tiempo. El primero consistió en una versión de 17 minutos en Super-8. A continuación, se distribuyeron versiones para VHS y Betamax, que estuvieron disponibles para su alquiler, y que generaron ganancias valuadas en 40 300 000 USD tan sólo en los Estados Unidos. Muchos de los lanzamientos posteriores en VHS se vendieron tanto de forma individual como en paquetes compilatorios. Otras versiones posteriores incluyeron los formatos Laserdisc y Videodisc, que contenían escenas eliminadas y comentarios del director como características especiales. Uno de los paquetes VHS comercializados incluía la cinta original, junto con Alien, el regreso y Alien³, en una caja diseñada con el aspecto de un abrazacaras. Como material adicional, incluyó las escenas eliminadas que ya incorporaban las ediciones para Laserdisc. Tras el debut de Alien: resurrección (1997), produjeron otro set que contenía la trilogía original, y un disco adicional donde describían el proceso de realización de la cuarta película en la serie. Unos meses después, el mismo conjunto volvió a salir a la venta pero esta vez con Resurrección en vez del video explicativo sobre su producción. Dos años después, en 1999, Alien comenzó a distribuirse en formato DVD, tanto de manera individual como en compilatoria. En este último caso, el paquete recibió el nombre de The Alien Legacy e incluyó las cuatro películas de la serie estrenadas hasta entonces. Este mismo recopilatorio salió en VHS e incorporaba comentarios de Scott. Una última edición llamada Alien Anthology, pero esta vez en Blu-ray, con 60 horas de material inédito y 12 000 imágenes sobre la producción de las películas de la serie, e igualmente el material encontrado en The Alien Quadrology, se añadió a esta versión además de contenido especial que en otras versiones no estaba disponible, lo que aumentó la información adicional sobre las películas debido a la capacidad de memoria de los discos Blu-ray. Versión del director La definición tradicional del término «Versión del director» supone la restauración de la versión original que se estrenó, libre de contener cualquier tipo de idea no incluida en su edición original. También significa que el director puede ignorar por fin todas las intromisiones que los ejecutivos del estudio habían tenido con la cinta, y esta ha sido reestructurada a su forma primignea. Pero no es el caso que pasa con Alien: Versión del director. Esta es una bestia totalmente dispar. ——Ridley Scott sobre la reedición de''Alien'' En 2003, Fox planeaba el lanzamiento de la caja recopilatoria de discos DVD The Alien Quadrilogy, que incluiría las cuatro cintas de la serie Alien. Adicionalmente, contendría versiones alternativas de cada una de las películas a manera de «ediciones especiales» y «versiones del director». Fox le sugirió a Scott que remasterizara y restaurara ciertas tomas que habían sido cortadas de la versión final de Alien, para el estreno de una versión extendida de la cinta. Después de ver la edición terminada, este pensó que era demasiado larga y decidió que era mejor recortarla a una versión más breve: La Versión del director contenía cuatro minutos extras de tomas eliminadas, pero para adaptarlas a la cinta original se tuvieron que recortar otros cinco minutos, lo que hacía que la película durara un minuto menos que la versión original.66 Muchos cambios resultaron ser menores, como algunas modificaciones en los efectos de sonido, mientras que algunas escenas inéditas, como aquella en la que Ripley se encuentra con los capullos de Dallas y Brett mientras escapa de la Nostromo, se arreglaron digitalmente. Fox decidió estrenarla en cines, y debutó el 31 de octubre de 2003 La recopilaciónAlien Quadrilogy salió a la venta el 2 de diciembre del mismo año, con ambas versiones de la película y nuevos comentarios hechos por todo el equipo de producción, además de otros contenidos especiales y un documental llamado The Beast Within: The Making of Alien. Cada película tuvo su lanzamiento correspondiente en DVD por separado, en el cual ya venían ambas versiones de cada una. Scott se dio cuenta de que le agradaba más la versión original de Alien. En sus palabras: «por alguna u otra razón, siento que la versión original de Alien fue impecable. Y aún sigo sintiendo eso». También mencionó que la cinta original «continúa siendo mi preferida». En algunas entrevistas, ha señalado que considera a las dos como versiones del director, aunque remarca que la de 1979 es la mejor que pudo haber hecho en aquella época. La edición Alien Quadrilogy permitió que Alien obtuviera nuevos premios y nominaciones. Por ejemplo, ganó los galardones de DVDX Exclusive como «Mejores comentarios de audio», «Mejor DVD en general» y «Mejor película clásica», además de resultar nominada en las categorías de «Mejor detrás de cámaras» y «Mejor diseño de menú». Igualmente se hizo acreedora al premio Sierra por «Mejor DVD», y tuvo una nominación Saturn como «Mejor colección de DVD», así como un par adicional de postulaciones en los premios Golden Satellite respecto a «Mejores extras en un DVD» y «Mejor DVD en general». Tanto la versión original como la del director salieron a la venta en 2010 en formato Blu-ray, pudiéndose adquirir de manera individual o como parte del conjunto Alien Anthology. Asimismo, este compendio es considerado como uno de los más completos en cuanto a información adicional se refiere respecto a la serie fílmica. Escenas eliminadas * Kane siendo el primero en despertar del sueño criogénico se levanta a preparar su desayuno. Se descartó por ser innecesaria. No incluida en la versión del director. * Lambert por orden de Dallas pone la transmisión desconocida la cual no suena con voz humana. Además Lambert analiza las características del planetoide. Se eliminó para saltar rápidamente a la escena el Nostromo descendiendo al planeta. Incluida en la versión del director. * Mientras Dallas y Ash examinan el abrazacaras Parker pide congelar a Kane siguiendo el protocolo de cuarentena y cuando Ripley llega Lambert se arma una pelea en la cual Lambert le reclama a Ripley no haber dejado entrar antes a Kane con el abrazacaras y Dallas le reclama a Ripley no seguir sus ordenes de permitir la entrada de Kane. La escena fue cortada debido a que disgustó al equipo de producción. Incluida en la versión del director. * El resto de la tripulación después de ver los efectos de la sangre ácida de la criatura acude a ver a Kane cuya condición no ha cambiado y donde Ash aun analiza al ser. Eliminada al ser una conversación larga. No incluida en la versión del director. * Ripley vía radio avisa bajar para supervisar las reparaciones de Parker y Brett mostrando la tensión entre Parker y Ripley. No incluida en la versión del director. * Tras la aparición del quebrantapechos la tripulación tras asearse vuelve al comedor ya limpio para discutir como buscar a la criatura. Eliminada tras ser conversación larga para ir directo al funeral de Kane. No incluida en la versión del director. * Cuando Brett es capturado por el alien la escena original mostraba a Brett capturado por la criatura (mostrando sus brazos) logrando pedir ayuda a Parker y a Ripley pero cuando éstos llegan tarde observan al techo del cual caen gotas de sangre. Solo la última secuencia fue incluida en la versión del director. * Luego de la aparente muerte de Dallas, Ripley trata de reconciliarse con Lambert logrando superar sus anteriores diferencias y Ripley comenta a Lambert sus sospechas sobre la actitud de Ash y si tuvo relaciones con él. No incluida en la versión del director. * Parker aparentemente ha logrado cercar a la criatura a la exclusa de aire siguiendo las ordenes de Ripley según el script. Si bien se grabó a Ripley y Lambert escuchando a Parker y Ripley acude a ayudarlo. No incluida en la versión del director. * Una secuencia mostraría originalmente al alien escapando por otro ducto de ventilación al notar la despresurización de la nave. Solo se rodó la inmediata secuencia cuando Lambert en el puente llama a Parker y a Ripley sin respuesta y luego a Ash a quien pide abrir la esclusa de aire creyendo que ahí está el alien. No incluida en la versión del director. * El Alien ataca a Lambert luego de haber asesinado a Parker. Aunque el Alien se mostraba de cuerpo completo se descartó por dicha razón debido a mantener al Alien escondido para darle el efecto de suspenso. No incluida en la versión del director. * Ripley tras activar el sistema de autodestrucción de la nave y después de encontrar muertos a Parker y a Lambert baja a una zona de maquinas donde encuentra un capullo hecho con la saliva de la criatura y en ella encuentra a Brett y a Dallas y el capitán agonizante le ruega a Ripley que lo mate a lo que ella responde no estar segura, Ripley jura salvarlo pero Dallas le ruega que lo mate y seguidamente Ripley lo mata incinerándolo y a Brett también además de quemar todo el capullo. Incluida en la versión del director pero en parte recortada y remasterizada. Impacto cultural y legado Ha tenido un profundo impacto duradero en los géneros de ciencia ficción y deterror dentro de la industria cinematográfica. Poco después de su estreno, el escritor Jack Hammer demandó a O'Bannon por haber plagiado supuestamente un guion de su autoría, titulado Black Space. Sin embargo, O'Bannon fue capaz de mostrar que él había escrito antes el libreto de Alien.Ante el éxito conseguido por la película, varios cineastas imitaron o adaptaron algunos de sus elementos, e inclusive eligieron el mismo título para sus producciones. Una de las primeras fue The Alien Dead (1979), nombrada así de último momento para conseguir cierto beneficio financiero a costa de la popularidad del filme de Scott. Contamination(1980) iba a ser titulada como Alien 2, pero no fue sino hasta que los abogados de Fox contactaron al director y guionista Luigi Cozzi para que cambiara el nombre de la cinta. A pesar de ello, una secuela italiana no autorizada, llamada Alien 2 - Sobre la tierra, se estrenó en 1980 e incluyó criaturas alienígenas que usaban a humanos como recipientes, de forma idéntica a la película de los estudios Fox. Otras películas de ciencia ficción que usaron elementos de Alien fueron Inseminoid(1981) y Xtro (1982). Ambas se enfocan en la abducción por parte de seres alienígenas, los cuales inseminan a los protagonistas, que deben de dar a luz a los productos de estos y mientras los alumbran, los personajes mueren bruscamente a causa de la cría. La influencia de Alien no solamente ha estado presente en la industria cinematográfica, ya que existen historietas, videojuegos, programas de televisión y productos distintos que han utilizado los elementos narrativos y visuales de la película. A diferencia de los casos mencionados anteriormente, El octavo pasajero ha servido de influencia para otras producciones, y no como medio a partir del cual imiten o plagien su contenido. En cuanto a juegos virtuales, está el caso de Metroid, una franquicia creada por la compañía japonesa Nintendo bajo el concepto original de Yoshio Sakamoto y Gunpei Yokoi. El equipo de desarrollo comentó que la cinta había influido en el ambiente «claustrofóbico y solitario» que reflejan los juegos, y existen ciertas referencias a la trama de Alien en el primer juego de la serie, además de que varios personajes recibieron los mismos nombres de algunos de los productores de la cinta. Igualmente, Chrono Trigger, considerado por GameSpot como el «mejor juego RPG de la historia», posee también vínculos con la película de Scott. En palabras de su diseñador gráfico, Yasuhika Kamata, la iluminación y los efectos visuales estuvieron fuertemente basados en la atmósfera presentada por la producción de Fox. Otros videojuegos que guardan semejanzas con el concepto presentado por la cinta son Contra y''Conker's Bad Fur Day''. De vuelta al ámbito del cine, la película japonesa Akira contiene a su vez referencias a varios largometrajes de Scott, entre los cuales figura Alien. El guionista y productor de la casa cinematográfica Pixar, Andrew Stanton, declaró ser un fanático de la cinta y de Sigourney Weaver, tanto así que la contrató para que ella interpretara la voz de la nave Axioma en la película animada WALL·E, también ambientada en el espacio exterior. Diversos académicos han efectuado estudios de carácter filosófico de acuerdo a los elementos que posee Alien y sus continuaciones. Este tipo de estudios parten del concepto autómata que planteó Isaac Asimov en sus tres leyes de la robótica, que permiten a un ser artificial convertirse en una «máquina sensible y potencialmente consciente de sí mismo». La aparición de otros personajes parecidos al de Ash en las demás secuelas, ha sido objeto de observación por parte de los académicos sobre la relación que los humanos tendrían con estos seres, los cuales tienden a ser denominados como «los otros», ya que Ripley tiende a tratarlos con cierto recelo y desconfianza, una forma de «racismo tecnológico que puede evolucionar en una segregación racial robótica». Esta idea relacionada con latecnofobia puede provenir de la escena en la que Ripley es acosada sexualmente por un ente sin deseos pulsantes, además de la tarea que la computadora le encomienda a Ash respecto al ser alienígena. Vínculos Algunos críticos reconocieron múltiples referencias a otras obras previas de ficción. Por ejemplo, en cuanto a otras películas, destacan The Thing from Another World (1951), It! The Terror from Beyond Space (1958), Tiburón(1975) y Halloween (1978). En el ámbito literario, existen conexiones con elementos argumentales de And Then There Were None (1939), The Voyage of the Space Beagle (1950) de A. E. van Vogt, las historias de la serie The Black Destroyer —donde se narra cómo un extraterrestre con forma de gato se infiltra dentro de una nave y comienza a cazar a los tripulantes—, Discord in Scarlet —en la que un alienígena implanta huevos parasitarios en unos pasajeros, que luego eclosionan y cuyas larvas comienzan a alimentarse de ellos mientras salen de sus cuerpos—. A pesar de ello, O'Bannon negó que esta última fuera una de las fuentes de inspiración para redactar la historia de Alien. Van Vogt —el escritor de la mencionada novela— inició una demanda en contra de Fox debido a las semejanzas con la cinta, pero Fox resolvió el caso en un arreglo extrajudicial. Rick Sanchez, del sitio web IGN, notó el «sorprendente parecido» con la obra clásica deMario Bava, Terror en el espacio, específicamente en la secuencia en la que un grupo de investigadores encuentran unas ruinas que albergan una considerable cantidad de esqueletos gigantescos, al igual que la relación entre los escombros de las edificaciones con las escenas de la nave en sí misma, lo cual guarda similitud con la nave espacial abandonada que aparece en Alien. A pesar de las semejanzas visuales entre ambas cintas, tanto O'Bannon como el director Scott sostuvieron durante una entrevista que ellos no habían visto Terror en el espacio. El escritor David A. McIntee también observó ciertas similitudes con la serie de televisión Doctor Who, en particular con el serial «The Ark in Space» (1975), en el que una reina alienígena con forma de insecto inyecta unas larvas en el interior de unos humanos, que luego comienzan a comerse a sus recipientes.Otra relación que encontró McIntee, en lo referente a la primera mitad de la película, fue con la obra En las montañas de la locura, de H. P. Lovecraft, al decir que «no parecen en el argumento, pero sí en su pavorosa forma de generar intriga». Al final, calificó a la cinta como «la mejor película lovecraftiana jamás hecha, aún sin ser una adaptación de obras de Lovecraft», debido a las semejanzas que guarda en cuanto temáticas y entornos con otros trabajos de dicho escritor. Temáticas sexuales Un aspecto que la crítica observó que el contenido sexual implícito es un concepto que está fuertemente presente en la trama. Adrian Mackinder comparó al ataque del abrazacaras contra Kane con una violación masculina, y a la escena del quebrantapechos con un alumbramiento violento, mientras que la forma fálica de la cabeza del Alien, y la manera en que asesina a los miembros de la tripulación, son muestra de la presencia de este tipo de elementos en la película. O'Bannon mencionó que la escena del abrazacaras es una metáfora sobre el miedo viril a la penetración, y que ese «abuso oral» recibido por Kane funge como una «compensación» para todas esas películas de terror en la que las mujeres sexualmente vulnerables son atacadas por monstruos masculinos. McIntee subrayó que «''Alien'' es una película sobre violación, como lo es Perros de paja (1971), I spit on your grave (1978), o The Accused (1988). En un nivel trata sobre una amenaza alienígena. En otro, sobre el parasitismo y enfermedades. Pero el nivel que pasó a ser más importante para los guionistas y el director fue el concerniente al sexo y la reproducción a través de medios poco ortodoxos. Y trata de cómo es que le pasa todo esto a un hombre». Adicionalmente, señaló que la película fantasea sobre los miedos masculinos y sobre la falta de comprensión sobre el embarazo y el parto, a la vez que le muestra a las mujeres esta perspectiva. La analista de cine Lina Badley detalló que el diseño del Alien, que contiene fuertes atributos freudianos, diversas alegorías fálicas y numerosas imágenes femeninas, fomenta la noción arquetípica y demás parafernalia implícita, y acaba por redefinir el concepto del género. O'Bannon describió que el contenido sexual en Alien es «evidente y deliberado», puesto que «una de las cosas por las que la gente se preocupa es el sexo ... Me dije: “Así es como voy a arremeter contra el público; los voy a agredir sexualmente. No voy a ir detrás de las mujeres, voy a atacar a los hombres. Voy a poner cada alusión que se me ocurra para que todos los hombres se crucen de piernas. Violación oral homosexual, parto. Esto les pondrá los testículos en la garganta, a todos ellos”». Secuelas El éxito comercial de Alien llevó a Fox a financiar tres continuaciones directas en los siguientes dieciocho años, cada una escrita por diferentes guionistas y con diferentes cineastas al frente. Weaver prevaleció como la única actriz del reparto original en participar en todas las películas, mientras que la historia de los encuentros de su personaje Ripley con los Aliens se volvió el eje principal de la serie. Aliens, el regreso (1986), dirigida por James Cameron, se enfocó más en la acción y narra cómo Ripley regresa al planetoide acompañada de un grupo de marines para enfrentarse a legiones de Aliens. Alien (1992), bajo la dirección de David Fincher, presenta una temática nihilista y detalla la forma en la que Ripley se encuentra atrapada en un planeta mientras se enfrenta a los Alien. En un intento por salvar a sus compañeros, se sacrifica con el fin de evitar que la criaturas se reproduzcan. Finalmente, en la cinta de Jean-Pierre Jeunet, Alien: resurrección (1997), Ripley resucita en el futuro mediante la clonación, con el fin de combatir a más xenomorfos. La buena recepción que tuvo la serie completa condujo a su vez a la creación de unafranquicia de medios que incluye varias novelas, historietas, videojuegos, juguetes y otros productos y mercancía. Algunos de estos artículos comenzaron a comercializarse bajo lamarca de Alien vs. Predator, un crossover donde los Alien se enfrentan al personaje titularde la serie de películas iniciada por Depredador (1987). A continuación se produjeron otras cintas basadas en este concepto: Alien vs. Predator (2004), dirigida por Paul W. S. Anderson, y Aliens vs. Depredador: Requiem (2007), de Colin y Greg Strause. En ninguna de ellas aparece Ripley, pues la trama se concentra más en los hechos que ocurrieron antes de los eventos relatados en Alien. Aunque no apareció en ninguna de las anteriores precuelas, Weaver expresó su interés en trabajar de nuevo con Scott para revivir a su personaje en otra película de Alien. En el compilatorio de Alien Quadrology (2003), en la sección de comentarios del DVD de Alien, ambos mencionaron la posibilidad de realizar otra película, pues Weaver dijo: «Hay un anhelo por una quinta entrega, algo que yo nunca me imaginé ... es bastante difícil recrear una quinta historia que sea inédita e insólita ... pero he querido regresar de nuevo al espacio exterior ... creo que una aventura espacial es justo lo que ocupamos, ya que la Tierra se está volviendo macabra ... así que hemos estado hablando de esto, pero de manera muy general».Scott remarcó que si la serie continuaba, la vía más lógica para continuarla sería explorar los orígenes del Ingeniero y de los Aliens. Weaver coincidió con lo anterior, y señaló: «Creo que sería genial volver atrás los hechos que anteceden a''Alien'', porque siempre me he planteado esa pregunta muchas veces: "¿De dónde vino el Alien?" La gente realmente quiere saberlo de una manera muy concreta». David Gilermencionó que él, Walter Hill y Gordon Carroll, los productores de las primero cuatro cintas de la serie, no estarían dispuestos a producir otra película si no trataba sobre el hogar de los Alien y pusieron como condición que Weaver retomara su rol —sin embargo, Hill regresó para producir Requiem—. Weaver, en cambio, indicó que sólo regresaría a su personaje si Scott o Cameron eran los directores. Cameron había estado trabajando en una quinta historia, en la que se exploraría el origen de las criaturas, pero abandonó esta labor cuando se enteró que Fox estaba comprando los derechos de Alien vs. Predator, lo que para él conllevaba «asesinar la autenticidad de la serie». En 2008 Weaver continuó expresando su deseo para participar en el proyecto: «Definitivamente haría otra película si tengo como director a alguien como Ridley Scott y la idea de la historia es buena. Ridley está emocionado por esto». En julio de 2009, Fox anunció que había contratado a Jon Spaihts para redactar un guion sobre una precuela de Alien, que sería dirigida por Scott. Posteriormente Scott y Damon Lindelof reescribieron ese libreto. La película obtuvo el título de''Prometheus'', y entró en producción en mayo de 2011. Su estreno ocurrió a mediados de 2012. El director comentó sobre su lanzamiento: «Si bien Alien se convirtió el punto de partida para comenzar este proyecto, el proceso creativo evolucionó en algo único, en un universo lleno de mucha mitología en la que la historia principal toma lugar. Los fanáticos más acérrimos podrán reconocer las hebras del ADN de Alien, por decirlo así, pero los conceptos que rodean a esta cinta son novedosos, extensos y estimulantes». El argumento adyacente a la escena donde el equipo se encuentra con el ingeniero se desarrolla en esa misma película, una pseudoprecuela que intenta dar una explicación a la nave abandonada y su piloto, la cual transcurre treinta años antes de que la Nostromo aterrizara en el planetoide Categoría:Películas de Estados UnidosCategoría:Películas de Reino UnidoCategoría:Películas de 1979Categoría:1979Categoría:HorrorCategoría:Peliculas Categoría:Cine y sexualidad Categoría:Películas ambientadas en el futuro Categoría:Cine de terror de los años 1970 Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas de Alien Categoría:Películas de ciencia ficción de Estados Unidos Categoría:Películas de ciencia ficción de Reino Unido Categoría:Películas rodadas en el Reino Unido Categoría:Películas de terror